


Just Haven't Met You Yet

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Song fic, Soulmate AU, michael fucking bublé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak is the most unlucky man on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Haven't Met You Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeenyTinyTony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenyTinyTony/gifts).



> because it's christmas and ilu tony <3

Gabriel Novak was the unluckiest man on Earth, and  _ everyone  _ knew it. Not because he was a sarcastic and handsome devil who liked sweets just that bit too much, leaving him with a small chubby stomach. Nope, Gabriel was the most unlucky person because his soulmark, inscribed on the inside of his wrist, said  _ Hello.  _

 He threw the drink he was holding back, swallowing and scrunching his face from the cinnamon burning of the fireball whiskey.

 

_ I’m not surprised, _

_ Not everything lasts.  _

 

He ran his thumb over the  _ hello  _ on his wrist and sighed as the barman poured him another drink. A woman slid into the chair beside him, already drunk, chest half out her dress. Gabriel just turned his head as she purred a ‘what you drinkin’?’ into his ear. 

 “None of your business.” he mumbled back, and she looked hurt as he glimpsed a  _ Fireball on ice  _ on her wrist. Good thing he didn’t take ice. 

 

_ I’ve broken my heart so many times I’ve stopped keeping track.  _

 

It was true - he had had his heart broken so many times. The amount of people who’d said hello to him, and he’d gotten hopeful, only to find out it was a waste to get all excited. So he stopped getting excited whenever someone said hello. What was the point?

 

_ Talk myself in, I talk myself out _

_ I get all worked up just to let myself down.  _

 

So many times he’d heard a hello, looking up from whatever he was doing, and spotted someone who he wouldn’t mind being his soulmate. And he couldn’t help but let himself worked up over it because what if this was the one? But it never  _ was.  _

 

_ I tried to very hard not to lose it. _

_ I came up with a million excuses _

_ I thought I thought of every possibility. _

 

With every hello that came and was ultimately unsuccessful human being he tried not to lose his goddamn mind. He’d spend hours staring at himself in the mirror, trying to convince himself that one day the right hello  _ would  _ come, though it didn’t feel like it a lot of the time. He’d look at himself, and think up of so many reasons why he hadn’t seen his soulmate yet. All the usual things, he had a too common mark, maybe his soulmate lived too far away, maybe  _ Gabriel  _ was the one who spoke first What could he say that ended in a hello? He’d spend hours pacing his apartment floor, debating how, when, who. At 25 years of age Gabriel Novak decided he wasn’t just the unluckiest man, but he was the loneliest too.

 

_ And I know someday that it'll all turn out _

 

His own personal mantra. He’d know. He knew that one day, one day it had to work out, right? He wouldn’t, couldn’t be alone forever. One day he’d find the person he was looking for. And it might take him a while to find him or her, but i would be so worth it when he did. 

 

_ You'll make me work so we can work to work it out _

_ And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get _

 

 “Hello?” a voice said from behind him, and Gabriel spun on his seat, the voice sending a shiver down his spine as he looked up at the giant of a man, with a soft smiling face and glittering gentle eyes. He was handsome, so fucking handsome, handsome enough that he knew that were was no way he was talking to Gabriel. But he humoured him, because… well. He could work for it. He’d work for it if this  _ was  _ his soulmate. 

 “Is it me you’re looking for?” he raised an eyebrow as he sipped his drink, and in that moment Pretty Man’s smile faltered, before coming back twice as strong, nearly throwing his drink onto the bar as he grabbed Gabriel by the face and crushed his lips to his in a kiss. “Mmph!” Gabriel squealed before realising that the man was a very, very good kisser, and he let himself kiss back, eyes closing into it. As the man pulled back, Gabriel’s lips parted as he blinked, trying to clear his head from what happened, the man pushed his sleeve up. And there was the shitty joke that Gabriel just made. 

 

_ I just hadn’t met you yet.  _

 

Gabriel dropped his drink as he stood, ignoring the height difference between them as he dragged the man down for another heated kiss, heart swelling in joy. 

 “Sam.” he whispered against Gabriel’s lips and it took him a moment to realise this was an introduction. 

 “Gabriel.” he murmured back, ignoring the people around them who were cheering around a small TV set as a countdown started. 

 “So, hello was your soulmark?” Gabriel nodded with a laugh. God it sounded so fucking  _ shitty  _ but it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter anymore. 

 “Listen - kid, I’ll - I know, I… fuck. I promise you kid, I’ll give you so much more than I get, you’re - god, I never expected someone like you -”

 “Gabriel, I don’t even know you, but you’re  _ perfect. _ ” he whispered as the countdown hit ONE and party poppers exploded around them both, hough neither noticed. Honestly? They were both just lost in the others eye.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!~  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr :3  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
